


Stress

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Minor Spoilers for the end of Season 3 (or, if you're watching on Netflix, Season 5)!After being appointed as the Miraculous Guardian, Ladybug lets her emotions out. Chat helps her calm down.Fluffcember 28: Tears
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Kudos: 2





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

Ladybug was many things at present. Tired, sad, angry, scared. There were a lot of other feelings, but those were the big ones. So, as she sat in wait for Chat Noir for their nightly patrol, she wept. For once, since she became Ladybug, she let herself give in to the pressure and the stress and the emotions and she cried. She didn’t know for how long, she didn’t know how many tears she had shed, but by the time she was finished, her eyes were dry, tear stains lined themselves down her cheeks, and she was so exhausted that she wanted to do nothing more than curl up and sleep.

And she would have, too, had it not been for the steady hand of Chat Noir, who gently touched her shoulder and sat down next to her. He didn’t say anything, simply hugging her in an effort to let her know that she wasn’t alone. He rubbed the shoulder opposite of him, rested his head against hers once she settled down. Chat Noir wasn’t the best at helping people emotionally, but he did what he thought felt natural. They were there for a few minutes before Ladybug finally spoke up.

“I don’t know if I can be the guardian, Chat,” she said quietly, almost a whisper. “I’ve messed up so many times. What if I mess up again and Hawkmoth gets the box?”

Chat shook his head, “you won’t. Everyone makes mistakes, Bugaboo. But you won’t make the same mistake twice. You’re smart enough. You’ve learned.”

Ladybug pulled herself away from him. Not much, just enough that she would be able to look up at his face and read his expressions. His extremely green eyes held a comfort, like she was walking through a forest full of life. A very different feeling than the blue melancholy she was feeling at the moment. Ladybug took a deep breath and looked down at the rooftop they sat on. “I hope I have. Because if I haven’t, Hawkmoth will win.” She shifted away from Chat, pulling her knees up to her chest and holding them close as she buried the lower half of her face into them.

In response, the black cat stood up and held out his hand. “The way I see it, we either try and have a chance, or we don’t and automatically fail. And personally, I’d rather try with you than give up,” he said with a smile, and Ladybug looked up at him with uncertainty. Processing his words and looking at his confident smile, she returned the sentiment, grabbing his hand and pulling herself up with his help.

With a smile, Ladybug kept his hand and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s do this, Kitty,” she exclaimed, and he nodded as the two of them began to bound across rooftops to start their patrol. The future may have been uncertain, but if he was there to support her, then she was confident she could do anything.


End file.
